Kerangkeng
by Hakko Twins
Summary: Hari ini memang terjadi seperti biasa. namun aku menikmati suasana damai ini. sampai akhirnya aku melihat ke sudut ruangan antah berantah di sana. kau duduk meringkuk. kulihat ada kerangkeng yang menutupimu. perilakumu seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. tapi aku melihat ketakutan dibalik manik matamu yang mulai meredup.
1. Chapter 1

**KERANGKENG**

**Vocaloid bukan milik Yuki**

* * *

Hari ini tetap seperti biasanya. Aku harus melarikan diri dari pelayan rumah yang memaksa mengantarku ke sekolah. Juga ban sepedaku yang kempes di depan toko tambal ban (aku yakin ada orang menyebalkan yang menebar paku supaya aku menambal ban sepeda di sana). Atau juga Meiko-sensei yang memelototiku dari pagar sekolah. Dan pelajaran pertama aku harus dijemur seperti pakaian kotor di tengah lapangan karena telat.

Mau gimana lagi. Salahkan orang yang menebar paku di jalan.

Yang jelas hari ini lebih buruk dari biasanya. Seorang perempuan sok dari kelasku membuatku kesal setengah mati di tengah lorong. Perempuan itu baru saja menyenggolku dengan keras. Sampai-sampai minuman kaleng yang ia bawa terciprat membasahi setengah seragam yang kupakai.

Perempuan itu membalikkan badannya, "oh, maaf." Ucapnya enteng.

Saat ia akan melanjutkan langkahnya, aku langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Heh, tanggung jawab." Sudut mataku melihat raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit meringis. Oh, ayolah! Bahkan aku tidak terlalu keras mencengkeramnya. Aku segera melepaskan pegangan tangan.

"Tanggung jawab apa? Aku buru-buru."

Wajahku memerah—kesal. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan hal menggelikan ini, tapi... Ya sudahlah. "Kamu tidak tahu aku?" Aku menatapnya tajam.

Perempuan itu memiringkan wajahnya, menatapku dari atas ke bawah. Dengan wajah datarnya yang menyebalkan. "Ya. Aku tau. Kagamine Len. Kelas 2A—kita sekelas. Selalu telat setiap hari. Dan ayahmu merupakan pengusaha yang cukup terkenal di luar negeri..." Perempuan itu terdiam sejenak. "Tapi tidak terkenal di dalam negeri."

Oke. Aku setuju dengan ucapannya. Meskipun ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan nada yang ingin membuatku melemparnya ke bulan.

Lalu perempuan itu kembali berlari cukup cepat. Meninggalkanku yang masih basah kuyup akibat ulahnya. Aku mendecakkan lidah. "Dasar..."

Terpaksa aku harus mengganti seragam yang basah dengan baju olahraga yang memang selalu ada di loker. Aku mencuci baju yang terkena tumpahan minuman kaleng perempuan sok itu.

"Fuh.." aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Tanganku menenteng plastik yang berisi seragam basah.

"Wah, wah. Ada pasangan yang baru saja berantem, nih. Setiap hari selalu berantem. Jangan-jangan kamu..." Tiba-tiba Kaito datang sambil menyikut perutku.

Aku menepis tangannya, "dengan perempuan seperti itu? Yang benar saja..." Menyeringai kesal.

Kaito di sampingku tertawa. Aku segera berjalan meninggalkannya. Sekolah sudah sepi. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 3 jam yang lalu. Kalau saja tidak ada kegiatan eskul, sudah dari tadi aku pergi pulang. Sekaligus tidak harus bertemu dengan perempuan itu.

"Len! Tadi pagi ada toko baru dekat jalan biasa kita ke sekolah." Kaito mengimbangi kecepatan berjalanku. Aku menaikkan alis.

_oh, iya? Tadi pagi aku tidak melihatnya karena buru-buru ke sekolah _(meski aku tahu tetap terlambat. Apa salahnya berusaha?).

"Di sana ada kue _plus _es krim, ada juga kue pisang-"

Telingaku berdiri. Di sana ada pisang? Makanan kesukaanku! "Ayo kita ke sana!" Potongku.

Kukira dengan makan sesuatu yang ada pisangnya bakal membuat besok-besok menjadi tenang. Tapi ternyata enggak, ya?

Hari ini memang seperti biasanya. Aku yang dipaksa pelayan, ban sepeda kembali bocor, berlari pontang-panting, disambut Meiko-sensei, berdiri di tengah lapangan. Tapi ada satu lagi. Yap benar. Perempuan sok itu kembali ribut denganku.

"Oke, semuanya. Keluarkan dan taruh di atas meja, PR yang kemarin Sensei berikan." Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Meiko-sensei saat masuk kelas. Seisi kelas kompak langsung mengeluarkan bukunya masing-masing. Sementara Meiko-sensei mendekati setiap bangku dan memeriksa PR nya ditempat.

Aku menghela nafas. tanganku meraih buku tulis dari tas. Seketika aku membeku. Gawat-

AKU TIDAK MENGERJAKAN PR NYA!

Meiko-sensei sebentar lagi akan sampai ditempatku. Bagaimana ini? Mengerjakan sekarang? Mana cukup! Dari tempatku duduk, aku bisa merasakan _deathglare. _

"Kagamine-san? di mana PR mu?" Suara Meiko-sensei terdengar tajam. Aku menunduk. "A-aku tidak ngerjain PR, sensei..."

Meiko-sensei terdiam. Tapi sedetik kemudian nada suaranya berubah lebih mengerikan. _"Kagamine-san pergi ke kantor guru setelah pelajaran hari ini." _aku merinding. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahku. Meiko-sensei tersenyum mengerikan, suaranya terdengar dingin dan dalam.

Meiko-sensei lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke seisi kelas. "Siapa lagi yang tidak mengerjakan PR?" Seisi kelas terdiam, hening. Tapi ada tangan kecil yang terangkat takut-takut. Ternyata perempuan sok kemarin. Aku menyengir. Hoo... Ternyata dia bisa takut juga.

"Kamine Rin-" Meiko-sensei tersenyum manis—tepatnya kebalikan dari manis. "Nanti kutunggu di ruang guru selesai sekolah, ya." Perempuan sok itu menelan ludah.

Janji tetaplah janji. Aku harus mendatangi Meiko-sensei usai sekolah. Kabur? Tidak, lah! Kabur itu gak keren. Sebelumnya Kaito sudah 'menyemangatiku' dengan tawa menyebalkannya. Oke, terima kasih, Kaito. Di dalam kantor guru ternyata sudah terdapat perempuan sok itu. Namanya Kamine Rin. Perempuan itu menunduk, tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Meiko-sensei sendiri duduk dihadapan Rin. Aku mengucapkan salam lantas langsung duduk dikursi samping Rin.

"Tahu kesalahan kalian?"

Kami berdua menjawab kompak. "Tahu, sensei.."

Meiko-sensei menatap langit-langit, "hmmm... Kira-kira hukuman apa yang cocok untuk kalian berdua? Bagaimana dengan gudang sekolah? Kulihat kemarin banyak kecoa dan tikus mondar-mandir di sana. Kalian harus mengerjakannya berdua setelah ini. Pokoknya saat sensei memeriksa, kalian berdua harus ada di sana."

Rin menyela. "Tapi habis ini ada eskul..."

Meiko-sensei menjawab santai. "Kamu boleh mengerjakannya selesai eskul."

Lagi-lagi Rin menyela. "Bagaimana kalau besok pagi saja-"

"Kami tidak keberatan, sensei!" Aku langsung memotong.

"Tapi-" Rin tidak sempat membela.

"Kami bisa mengerjakannya selesai eskul!"

Meiko-tampak bingung. Tapi beliau menyetujuinya. "Oke, nanti sensei periksa."

Aku tersenyum menang, melirik Rin. Perempuan itu balik melirik. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini pandangannya muram setengah takut, mungkin? Yang jelas perempuan itu tidak jengkel dengan senyuman penuh kemenanganku.

Aku kecewa. Padahal niatnya mau mengganggu perempuan sok itu.

Acara membersihkan gudang berjalan lancar. Di sana cukup 'bersih' untuk seukuran gudang. Sama sekali tidak ada tikus ataupun kecoak seperti yang Meiko-sensei ceritakan. Walaupun jika 2 makhluk itu memang ada, aku yakin Rin tidak akan takut. Barusan ia melempar kecoak keluar gudang tanpa takut. Yah, tidak bisa dijailin.

Sudah jam 5 sore.

Aku mencuci tangan dikeran samping gudang. Begitu juga dengan Rin. Aku mengangkat tas, bersiap balik. Tapi perempuan itu tetap termangu di depan keran yang masih menyala.

"Kalau mau bengong, matiin dulu kerannya. Masih banyak orang yang butuh air, tahu." Aku menatapnya.

Rin menatapku sekilas, lalu cepat-cepat mematikan keran. Ia menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya. Ia masih terdiam. Entah kenapa sifat menyebalkannya hilang untuk sore ini.

"Kamu lupa arah rumah?"

Masih bengong.

"Penghapus kamu diambil Kaito?"

Apalagi. Tetap diam.

"Atau kaki kamu keseleo?"

Krik. Krik.

Aku sebenarnya gak peduli sama ini perempuan. Tapi penasaran kenapa mendadak Rin tidak banyak omong.

"Oh! Kamu mau di temenin pulang-eh?"

Tangan Rin bergetar samar. Aku terdiam. "...kamu takut?"

Rin mengangkat wajah. entah apa yang sekarang ia pikirkan, tapi ia baru merespon pertanyaan yang terakhir. jadi, ia takut? takut apa?

Belum sempat aku membuka mulut, perempuan itu sudah mengambil tas dan berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah. aku menyeka anak rambut. aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengannya. aku menongak menatap langit yang sudah berubah jingga.

aku juga harus pulang.

* * *

"gimana kemarin? ngapain kamu di sana?"

aku mendelik. Kaito sibuk dengan es krimnya.

"beresin gudang. yah.. untungnya lancar. tapi perempuan itu tidak bisa dijailin. jadi... yah, kau tahu. membosankan."

Kaito menghentikan langkahnya. aku mengangkat wajah. "kenapa berhenti?"

Kaito tetap terdiam. aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. ternyata ia melihat seorang perempuan yang berjalan di pinggir lorong. tidak ada yang aneh. aku menyipitkan mata. oh, itu si perempuan sok, Kamine Rin. pada saat berpapasan, Rin menyadari kami memperhatikannya. ia segera memberikan tatapan tajam. tapi kali ini tidak ada acara berantemnya. ia cuma memberikan tatapan tajam. tidak kurang ataupun lebih.

"dasar... perempuan ini menjadi aneh sejak kemarin." aku menggaruk kepala belakang.

Kaito melirikku. "kau sama sekali tidak sadar?"

"hah? apaan?"

"cara dia jalan."

Mataku kembali mengawasi gerak-gerik Rin. benar ada yang janggal. perempuan itu berjalan sangat pelan. langkahnya sedikit terhuyung, dan juga tanggannya selalu memegang dinding, seolah menjadi penopangnya.

apa yang terjadi kemarin?

Aku tidak begitu memikirkan kenapa cara berjalan Rin aneh. mungkin kemarin ia terjatuh dan keseleo. atau palingan keserempet motor. aku menghembuskan nafas kesal.

-kecuali cara berjalannya jadi aneh karenaku. itu beda lagi ceritanya.

ya... semoga saja tidak.

Rin sudah menghilang dari pandangan kami. Kaito menepuk pundakku, menyuruh kembali berjalan. "tidak usah dipikirkan, Len. mungkin kemarin ia terjatuh dan keseleo. atau palingan terserempet motor. kecuali dia seperti itu karenamu. itu beda lagi ceritanya."

* * *

aku menggerakkan sepedaku lebih lambat. hari sudah sore lagi. aku menatap sekeliling. rumah-rumah berbaris berdekatan. sesekali terdapat jalan kecil yang hanya bisa dilewati 1 orang dewasa di antara para rumah itu. ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke bagian selatan sekolah. biasanya kalau ulang, aku lewat gerbang yang terletak di utara. jadi jalan yang tengah kulewati ini terasa lumayan asing.

terdengar suara pria dewasa bernada berat. aku mengangkat wajah, kakiku menapak pada tanah hingga menahan sepedaku berjalan. dari nada bicaranya aku menduga pria itu sangat marah. aku menatap sekeliling. suara itu datang dari gang kecil berjarak kurang lebih 10 meter dari hadapanku.

terdengar suara barang jatuh berdebam.

aku turun dari sepeda, ganti menuntunnya. aku hanya ingin memeriksa benda apa yang terjatuh itu.

gang itu terlihat cukup gelap. tapi aku bisa melihat pria itu tengah menyerang seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil. pria itu kembali memberikan pukulannya. sang perempuan kecil itu terbanting menabrak dinding. aku tersentak.

perempuan itu butuh bantuan!

"OI, YANG DI SANA!" aku melempar sepedaku ke sembarang arah. lalu aku berusaha berlari ke arah gang kecil itu. pria itu tampaknya menyadariku. ia sudah berjalan pergi dengan langkah tenang. siluet tubuh pria itu hilang di antara gelap. sebentar lagi aku dapat meraih tubuh pria itu. tapi, tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa berlari. kaki kiriku ditahan. aku menoleh ke belakang.

perempuan itu menarik kaki kiriku sementara tangannya yang satu lagi memegangi perutnya. ia terbatuk. "jangan-" ia berkata ditengah ringisannya. "-nanti malah kamu yang akan mati."

aku terdiam. perempuan itu sudah melepas cengkeramannya dari kakiku. di saat seperti ini bisa saja aku kembali berlari mengejar pria tidak tahu diri tadi. tapi mendengar ucapan perempuan kecil ini, aku urung melakukannya. perempuan itu jatuh tersungkur. aku panik. sontak aku langsung menahannya supaya tidak menghantam aspal.

perempuan itu mendongak. setengah wajahnya yang tertutup anak dahi terlihat. aku terpaku. perempuan ini-

* * *

**TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KERANGKENG**

**Chapter 2**

**Vocaloid bukan milik Yuki**

* * *

Aku masih terpaku. manik mata berwarna biru safir milik perempuan kecil ini berkilat terkejut. aku masih memegang pundaknya. sampai akhirnya perempuan kecil itu menepis tanganku.

gang yang sedang kami berdua tempati memang gelap. Tapi aku bisa melihat jelas wajah yang tersembunyi di balik rambut honeyblonde-nya

"Rin ...?"

Perempuan itu tidak tampak terkejut. Ia menyeka wajah. Aku menepuk dahi, tertawa garing. Baru sadar jika Rin memiliki postur yang lumayan kecil untuk perempuan seumurannya, sampai-sampai tadi aku kira Rin adalah perempuan berumur 12 tahun. Rin sekilas menatapku bingung.

Rin bersandar pada dinding gang. ia meluruskan kaki. aku ikut bersandar di dinding yang berseberangan. Kami berdua sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba saja Rin beranjak berdiri. Perempuan itu meringis pelan sambil memegang perut. Ia berjalan pergi dengan langkah terpincang.

"Mau kemana?" Aku bingung. Rin mendengus. Dasar, padahal baru saja aku tolong itu perempuan, dan ia hanya mendengus sebagai balasannya.

Aku beranjak berdiri, segera berlari menuju sepeda yang sebelumnya sempat kubanting. Aku menaiki sepeda. "Pura-pura gak denger nanti bisa tuli beneran." Ucapku setengah kesal. Rin menoleh sekilas. "Ke toko ramen dekat sekolah." Rin kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Aku mendengus. Perempuan macam apa dia. Barusan ia dikeroyok oleh seorang pria dan sekarang ingin makan ramen.

"Mau kubonceng?" Aku berhenti di samping Rin. Terpaksa aku harus menurunkan harga diriku untuk membonceng perempuan menyebalkan. Meski aku benci setengah mati, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan seorang perempuan pergi sendiri ke toko ramen dengan langkah pincang. Lagipula toko jarak jauh itu lumayan jauh dari sini.

Perempuan melengos melewatiku. Aku mendecih. Aku tidak salah memberinya cap 'perempuan sok'. Di saat seperti ini pun dia tetap menyebalkan.

"Kalau kamu menolak kubonceng, aku akan mencari pria yang menyerangmu tadi." Aku mengucapkan kalimat yang akan membuatku jijik sepanjang hidup.

Rin menghentikan langkah. Ia membalikkan badan. Tak lupa memasang raut wajah menyebalkannya. "Hmp, tawaran macam apa itu?"

Sudah kuduga ia akan bereaksi seperti itu. Tiba-tiba kursi boncengan dibelakangku terasa berat. Aku tersentak, segera menoleh. Rin sudah duduk dikursi belakang dengan wajah datar.

"Tung-tunggu! Dari kapan kamu ada di situ?" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget.

Rin menatapku malas. "Cepat, aku sudah lapar."

Aku segera menjalankan sepeda. Dan sekarang aku menjadi babu. Omong-omong, mendadak aku merasa geli karena kesombongan Rin bisa aku taklukkan dengan ancaman tak berguna seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa aku mengejar pria itu? Sebelumnya perempuan sok itu akan bilang aku akan mati jika mengejar pria itu. Ampun. Kenapa aku harus percaya omongan perempuan ini.

Aku memberhentikan sepeda. Rin turun dari sepeda ku. Ia berjalan memasuki toko ramen. Bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan terima kasih. Tidak salah lagi, ia pantas mendapat predikat perempuan paling 'baik' sedunia. Memang aku menerapkan apa yang diucapkan Meiko-sensei, yaitu melakukannya dengan baik tanpa pamrih. Tapi kelakuan perempuan satu itu cukup membuatku kesal.

Aroma ramen segera membuyarkan lamunanku. Mendadak perutku terasa melilit mengemis makan. Aku melirik toko ramen. Karena aku sudah ada di sini, tidak ada salahnya aku masuk dan memesan ramen.

Begitu kakiku menginjak lantai toko, aroma ramen langsung menyambutku. Aku 8memandang sekeliling. Pandangan mataku menangkap Rin yang duduk dimeja yang ditempatkan tepat di samping jendela besar. Tanpa permisi, aku langsung duduk dikursi kosong yang ada di depan Rin. "Aku pesan 1 mangkuk ramen."

Pelayan yang kebetulan sedang melayani Rin tersontak kaget melihatku datang tiba-tiba. Ia segera mencatat pesananku. Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan, lalu pergi.

Aku ganti menatap Rin yang membuat raut wajah tidak suka. Sepertinya ia tidak suka duduk satu meja denganku. Rin melempar pandangannya keluar sambil menopang dagu. Menatap orang berlalu-lalang.

"...Rin?" Ucapku sambil menatapnya serius.

"Hmm...?" Perempuan itu bergumam pelan, ia masih sibuk dengan pemandangan luar.

"Siapa pria tadi-"

"Ayahku." Potong Rin cepat. Ia melirikku yang kebingunan. "Bukan ayah kandung."

Pelayan tadi datang sambil membawa nampan dengan 2 mangkuk ramen di atasnya. Rin menyantap pelan ramen itu.

"Rin, ap-"

"Jangan menatapku." potong Rin tanpa melirik. Wajahnya berubah sedikit panik.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Mendadak aku merinding. Seolah ada yang menatapku tajam. Aku memalingkan wajah ke kumpulan orang yang berlalu lalang. Pandanganku terpaku pada sebuah halaman toko seberang jalan. Seorang pria berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan. Ia jelas-jelas sedang mengawasi ke arahku dan Rin. Tatapannya yang dingin dan tajam seolah menikamku.

Apa pria itu ayahnya Rin?

Aku terdiam.

* * *

_TBC!_


	3. Chapter 3

**KERANGKENG**

**Chapter 3**

**Vocaloid bukan milik Yuki**

* * *

Aku berlarian sepanjang jalan. Pagi ini memang seperti biasanya. Apa harus kuulang? Pelayan yang memaksa, ban yang kempes, dan berlarian ke sekolah. Tapi pagi ini lain dari biasanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada anjing peliharaan tetangga ikut berlari pagi denganku. Sialnya, anjing itu berlarian sambil menggonggong keras kerahku. Aku takut setengah mati.

Sosok Meiko-sensei sudah berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah yang terbuka. Aku segera masuk gerbang sekolah, tak lupa memberikan sapaan pagi seperti biasanya. "Selamat pagi, Meiko-sensei!"

Aku menghentikan langkah, membungkukkan badan sambil menaruh tangan di lutut. Syukur anjing itu tidak ikut masuk ke sekolah. Meiko-sensei menatapku yang tampak lusuh.

"Kagamine-san?" Meiko-sensei berjalan mendekatiku. Aku menatapnya, sudah siap untuk menerima hukuman telat seperti biasanya. Tapi tiba-tiba Meiko-sensei menepuk-nepukku. "Akhirnya tidak telat juga!" Meiko-sensei memandangku dengan tatapan terpesona. Tapi-hah? Meiko-sensei bisa jadi baik gitu? Mimpi apa aku semalam.

Mendengar ucapan Meiko-sensei, aku buru-buru mengangkat tangan, memeriksa jam. Benar saja, bel masuk masih akan berbunyi 15 menit lagi.

Meiko-sensei merangkulku. "Harus dirayakan sekelas, nih!"

Aku bengong menatap sikapnya yang berubah drastis. Separah itu kah aku sampe sekalinya gak telat ke sekolah, mau dirayain. Sekelas pula. Nanti pas pulang, aku harus berterima kasih pada anjing tetangga yang sudah menyelamatkanku dari hukuman telat.

"O ya, sensei. Aku duluan ke kelas, ya!" Aku cepat-cepat mengangguk sopan, lalu berlarian memasuki gedung sekolah. Orang-orang dilorong menatapku aneh, bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan. Sepertinya penyakit terlambatku sudah parah, sampai-sampai orang kaget melihatku tidak telat.

Aku melempar tas dengan asal ke atas bangku. Seisi kelas menatapku bingung. Entah tas itu mendarat di mana, aku tidak peduli. Hal itu bisa diurusi nanti-nanti. Pandanganku menyisir seisi kelas. Orang yang kucari tidak ada di dalam kelas. Aku langsung berlarian keluar.

Tepat diujung lorong, aku menemukannya. Ia sedang berdiri menatap keluar jendela. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan perempuan sok itu.

Aku mengatur napasku yang tidak beraturan. "Kamu, ikut aku sekarang."

Rin melirikku. "Sejak kapan kamu bisa gak datang terlambat?" Kalau saja situasinya berbeda, sudah kuajak perang mulut itu perempuan.

"Jangan banyak omong, ikut aku sekarang. Awas kalau kabur." Aku membuat-buat suaraku terdengar mengancam. Aku payah dalam mengancam orang. Rin menatapku sebentar, lalu berjalan mengkutiku.

"UKS...?" Rin menatapku yang masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ia mengekor.

"Sana duduk di atas ranjang." Aku menatap sekeliling UKS yang sepi. Perempuan itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang. "Mau ngapain? Siapa yang sakit?"

Aku menatapnya, "jangan salah paham," aku menghembuskan napas berat. "Cepat angkat rok dan lepaskan kaus kaki."

Rin tersentak. "Mau ngapain? jangan seenaknya menyuruh hal menjijikan." Ia menatap UKS yang sepi dengan setengah takut.

Aku mendengus. Menyeka rambut. "Sudah, cepat angkat rok dan lepas itu kaos kakinya." Gadis itu tetap diam. "Serius. Aku gak bakal ngelakuin hal aneh."

Meski awalnya bingung, ia akhirnya menggulung kaus kakinya. Aku berjongkok di hadapannya. Rin terlonjak. "Jangan melihat yang aneh-aneh!"

Aku mendengus. "Aku gak minat ngeliat yang kayak gitu sekarang." Aku menatap kakinya yang terlilit perban sekilas. Lalu langsung berdiri ke depan sebuah rak berisi obat-obatan. Rin mengayunkan kakinya pelan.

"Aku perlu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi." Aku membalikkan badan, bersandar pada rak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Rin pelan. Wajahnya seolah berkata 'memangnya-kamu-siapanya-aku-hah?'

"Lalu jelaskan darimana luka di kakimu itu."

"Aku jatuh kemarin."

"Mana mungkin jatuh doang sampai seperti itu."

Rin terdiam.

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat kejadian kemarin. Pria yang di gang itu. Aku menatap Rin serius. "Apa karena ayahmu? Kamu takut cerita karena ayahmu? Kamu bisa cerita di sini sekarang, di sini aman tidak ada ayahmu." Aku terdiam sejenak. "Kalau kamu tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa, sih."

"Pria itu memang selalu berlaku kasar." Rin melempar pandangannya ke arahku. Menyengir. "Ia selalu seperti itu jika aku tidak mengikuti perintahnya. Yah... Kalau aku gak pulang jam 4 sore, atau membawa teman ke rumah, pergi keluar tanpa izin."

Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa perempuan ini masih bisa menyengir di saat situasi seperti ini.

"Pulang lebih dari jam 4 sore?" Aku mengingat-ingat. Kalau tidak salah, saat kami berdua dihukum membersihkan gudang, kami pulangnya jam 5. "Jadi, waktu kemarin membersihkan gudang—?"

"Tentu saja gara-gara kamu memaksa membersihkan gudang sore itu, sepulangnya aku mendapat 'hadiah istimewa' dari ayahku."

Aku terdiam. Dasar. Perempuan ini malah terang-terangan membuatku merasa bersalah.

Rin tampaknya menyadari raut wajahku yang berubah. "Aku gak apa-apa. Santai saja, aku sudah biasa seperti itu sama ayahku, kok." Ucapnya tenang.

Apa-apanya yang biasa? Itu sama sekali tidak normal untuk seukuran perempuan SMP. Dia perempuan spesies apaan, sih?

"Omong-omong, perban di kakimu itu berantakan amat. Ganti, nih sama yang baru." Aku melempar pelan gulungan perban ke arah Rin. Perempuan itu segera menangkapnya.

"Soalnya aku buru-buru pakai perbannya." Rin mengambil cairan pembersih luka dari rak di dekatnya.

"Alasan apaan itu?" Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Karena nanti ketahuan ayah." Rin membuka perban yang lama.

"Lagi-lagi karena ayahmu itu, ya? Kenapa kamu gak kabur dari rumah aja?" Lama-lama aku sebal juga mendengarnya.

"Gak bakal bisa. Pria itu selalu bisa menemukanku." Rin memberikan cairan pembersih luka pada sekujur kakinya. Aku ikut memperhatikannya. Tenyata kaki kecil Rin itu penuh luka. Beberapa terlihat guratan luka yang cukup dalam. Entah bagaimana nasib anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Seketika aku merinding. Membayangkan apa yang telah ayahnya lakukan pada perempuan kecil yang sok seperti Rin.

Terdengar bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Kami berdua mendongakkan kepala.

"Kamu bolos aja pelajaran pertama." Ucapku. "Nanti aku bakal kasih tahu sensei kalau kamu ada di UKS." Potongku sebelum Rin mengeluarkan suara protesnya." Sekarang, kamu urus semua luka mu itu sampai tuntas. Jangan keluar sebelum selesai."

Aku langsung terburu-buru keluar dari UKS. Karena pagi ini aku datang ke sekolah tepat waktu, jangan sampai aku telat pelajaran pertama.

BRAK!

Baru saja aku keluar pintu UKS sudah menabrak sesuatu. Sampai jatuh lagi.

Aku mengelus dahi yang menghantam sesuatu itu. Aku menatap sosok yang membuatku tertabrak dengan heran. "Kaito? Ngapain kamu di sini?"

Kaito tersenyum setengah mengejek. "Bukannya harusnya aku yang nanya ngapain kamu di sini? NGAPAIN KAMU BERDUAAN DENGAN PEREMPUAN DI UKS WAKTU LAGI SEPI?"

Aku segera panik menoleh ke dalam UKS. Jangan sampai Rin dengar apa yang diucapkan Kaito. Rin berhenti melilitkan perban, ia menyadari sedang ditatap dan langsung balik menatapku dengan bingung. Bagus. Sepertinya Rin tidak dengar.

Aku ganti melempar pandangan pada Kaito yang sekarang menatapku dengan pandangan seperti Ya-ampun-aku-baru-tahu-kamu-bisa-seperti-itu-Len.

"Ap-apaan? Ini darurat tahu!" Aku membela diri.

"Ampun, Len. Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan pada Rin?" Tiba-tiba satu orang lagi sudah berdiri di samping Kaito. Dia juga termasuk teman baikku. Miku.

"MIKU?! NGAPAIN KAMU DI SINI JUGA?!" Aku terlonjak kaget.

* * *

TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

"ya, ya. Kita percaya, kok."

Miku melanjutkan meminum jusnya yang sempat tertunda. Kaito yang duduk di sampingnya ikut berkomentar.

"Yah, aku senang akhirnya Len menyukai seseorang."

Aku melirik Kaito. Mendengus pelan. "Sudah kubilang, tidak mungkin aku menyukai perempuan sok seperti dia." Bahkan Rin sudah masuk dalam catatan tidak tertulisku kalau ia adalah musuh bebuyutanku.

"Tapi, Len..." Miku memiringkan wajah. "Kenapa semenjak kejadian di UKS itu Rin tidak masuk sekolah? Kalau dihitung sama hari ini, sudah 3 hari Rin absen di kelas. Eh, tapi aku tidak menyalahkamu... Mungkin saja Rin sakit mendadak atau yang semacamnya." Miku terkekeh paksa saat melihat wajah kusutku.

Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan pada Rin sampai ia tidak masuk sekolah? Tidak mungkin juga ia tidak masuk sekolah karena aku menyuruhnya mengganti perban.

"Jadi, karena aku senang Len akhirnya berteman dengan Rin," Miku tersenyum lebar. Ia menatapku dan Kaito dengan serius. Mendadak aku merasa tidak enak. Kaito melirikku, menebak-nebak apa yang akan dikatakan Miku.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menjenguk Rin?"

Aku dan Kaito sukses menyemburkan jus dari mulut.

* * *

Kami bertiga berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang rumah yang remang-remang, cenderung berbeda dengan rumah di sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi gemerlapan lampu. Aku merapatkan jaket. Udara malam ini jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan hari-hari lain.

"Kamu serius ini rumahnya, Miku?" Kaito ragu ketika melihat rumah di hadapannya yang terkesan suram. Bahkan dari tempat kami berpijak, sama sekali tidak terdengar suara penghuni di dalamnya.

"Kamu jelas-jelas ada di sana ketika kita meminta alamat rumah Rin pada Meiko-sensei. Dan karena Meiko-sensei yang memberi alamat Rin, aku yakin ini rumahnya." Miku mengintip-intip halaman rumah lewat sela pagar.

"Tapi entah kenapa rumah ini redup dan sepi. Apa mungkin penghuninya sedang keluar kota?" Gumam Kaito pelan.

Aku terdiam menonton pembicaraan 2 temanku itu. Aku kembali melemparkan pandangan ke rumah di hadapanku ini. "Kita tidak akan tau sebelum memeriksanya, kan?" Aku melompati pagar dengan mudahnya.

Kedua teman baikku itu terbelalak melihatku yang memasuki kawasan rumah orang tanpa izin.

"Oi, Len! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Cepat ke sini sebelum ada yang mengira kita mau merampok rumah ini." Kaito berseru panik.

"Len benar, Kaito. Gak ada salahnya kita periksa sebentar. Kalau salah rumah, kabur saja. Kalau tertangkap, ya itu juga salah kita." Ucap Miku yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Len. Perempuan itu tertawa lebar melihat wajah Kaito yang kebingungan.

Kaito mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompati pagar. " Yah, mau bagaimana lagi." Bisiknya.

Kami mengitari rumah yang berukuran sedang itu. Saking minimnya penerangan di sana, sampai membuat kami sering tersandung. Kaito kembali terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya, aku membantunya berdiri sambil terkekeh pelan melihat tampangnya yang berantakan.

"Ah, aku menemukannya!" Miku menunjuk sebuah kamar di lantai 2. Aku dan Kaito ikut menengadah, tampak sebuah jendela yang terang karena lampu di dalamnya. "Itu kamar Rin!" Sorak Miku.

"Hah, darimana kamu tau kalau itu kamar Rin?"

Kaito menatap Miku yang kini menatapnya balik dengan tatapan datar. "Di jendelanya ada pita Rin. Rin selalu memakai pita itu kan? Di sini." Jawab Miku sambil menunjuk pucuk rambutnya.

Karena pintu depan rumah itu dikunci, kami terpaksa melakukan hal nekat. Kaito mengambil sebuah tangga (yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana) lalu disandarkan pada balkon kecil tepat di depan jendela kamar itu. Dan seperti yang bisa ditebak, kami akan menaiki tangga itu satu persatu.

Kalau dilihat tetangga, bisa-bisa kami langsung diseret ke penjara dikira merampok.

"Hup!" Miku melompat masuk ke dalam balkon. Semua sudah sampai di balkon. Di sana kami berdesakan karena balkonnya cukup kecil untuk kami bertiga.

"Um, jendelanya gak dikunci." Miku mendelik pelan. "Tidak biasanya seorang perempuan lupa mengunci jendela kamarnya."

Aku ikut mengamati jendela yang ada di samping. Benar apa yang dikatakan Miku, jendelanya tidak dikunci. Dengan keadaan jendela seperti ini, orang akan mudah membukanya. Sekaligus itu berarti-

Aku dan Kaito saling bertatap, lalu serentak melempar pandangan pada Miku.

"Apa?"

Perempuan berkuncir dua itu mundur selangkah.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Kenapa kalian tidak segera membuka jendelanya?"

Kenapa ini perempuan harus polos segala?

Kaito yang berdiri di hadapanku seakan menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak rambut Miku.

"Kamu yang buka jendelanya Miku. Tidak mungkin kan aku dan Len tiba-tiba mengintip kamar perempuan. Kita tidak tau di dalam Rin sedang ngapain." Seru Kaito gemas.

Wah, tidak biasanya Kaito mengerti hal seperti ini. Luar biasa.

Miku memiringkan kepala, mencerna kalimat Kaito. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia ber-oh pelan dan tertawa tanpa dosa. Perempuan itu berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia bisa membuka jendela itu dengan mudah. Miku menyibak pelan gorden yang menghalangi pandangannya—ia sibak tidak terlalu besar, hanya cukup untuk kepalanya masuk.

Terdengar Miku bergumam-gumam tidak jelas di dalam. Tiba-tiba perempuan itu membalikkan badan cepat, hampir membuat kami terpental jatuh.

"Aman!" Miku langsung menyingkirkan gorden. Aku dan Kaito ikut melongok ke dalam.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Kamarnya rapih seperti umumnya perempuan. Kamarnya memiliki wangi buah jeruk. Aku menatap sekeliling kamar. Rin sedang tertidur di atas kasur yang berada tepat di samping jendela.

Kalau diperhatikan, aku sempat mencium samar bau obat-obatan di dalam kamarnya. Jadi ternyata benar perempuan sok ini sedang sakit.

"...Rin!" Ucap Miku pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Perempuan blonde itu menggeliat pelan di balik selimutnya. Sepertinya ia mendengar panggilan Miku.

"...Rin...!"

Kali ini Rin menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya. "Ngg..." Perempuan itu beranjak duduk. ia melirik ke jendela. Kami yang berkumpul di jendela terlonjak kaget. "Huh? Aku lupa menutup jendelanya." Rin meregangkan badannya.

...hah? Perempuan sok itu tidak sadar kami sedang berada di jendela?

Rin duduk di pinggiran kasur. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah jendela. Kami yang berada di jendela menahan napas.

...

Mendadak Rin menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia menatapku, Kaito, dan Miku secara bergantian. Baru kali ini aku melihat tampangnya saat polos. Apa ia menyadari keberadaan kami?

"Yo, Rin. Kami membawa jeruk untukmu. Kamu sudah sehat?"

Tepat setelah Kaito menyelesaikan kalimatnya, manik aquamarine Rin terbelalak lebar. Ia langsung melompat ke depan jendela.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI?!"

Kami bertiga kaget atas reaksi spontan Rin. Wajar sih. Kita asal mengintip tanpa meminta izin.

Rin hanya mengangkat wajah, menatap kami bertiga dengan tatapan pias. "A-a..apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan kesini..."

Sepertinya perempuan sok ini masih shock atas kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba.

"Kami hanya menjenguk." Ucapku. Entah kenapa saat melihat wajahnya, aku langsung merasa kesal.

"Iya nih. Lagian kamu absen semenjak si bocah pisang ini mengajakmu ke UKS. Jadi kami khawatir Len sudah berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padamu." Kaito menyikutku. Aku mendengus pelan.

"O iya, Rin! Kami membawa jeruk! Aku tau kamu suka!" Kini gantian Miku menaruh seonggok plastik berisi jeruk ke atas sebuah meja yang terletak tepat di bawah jendela.

Soal Miku mengetahui itu tidak diragukan lagi. Ia mempunyai jaringan gosip yang terbentang luas.

Rin menyeret tubuhnya mendekati meja tempat Miku menaruh satu kantung plastik penuh jeruk. Ia menatap jeruk yang ada di dalam plastik. Mendadak perempuan sok ini berubah seperti anak kecil polos. Dasar. Aku tidak mengerti sifatnya yang suka berubah-ubah.

"terima kasih." Rin menyengir pada Miku.

kami bertiga terbelalak. Miku sampai harus berpegangan pada Kaito supaya tidak terjugkal jatuh. kaget? tentu saja kaget! reaksi perempuan satu ini sama sekali tidak kami duga. Di kelas, perempuan sok ini sangat teramat pelit untuk sekadar melempar senyuman. ini pertama kali aku melihatnya tersenyum. hei, menyengir itu beda tipis dengan tersenyum kan?

"a-o-eh.. Rin! bagaimana kalau kita ke pasar malam-eh? ta-tapi, kalau kamu gak ma-" Miku tergagap.

Rin menatap Miku tidak berkedip. "mau." gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. "aku mau. tapi aku periksa dulu." ia berlarian keluar kamar.

kami masih terdiam. mendadak hening.

"e.." Kaito menatapku dan Miku. "aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan perempuan itu."

aku meliriknya, "aku juga."

terdengar suara derap kaki mendekat, lalu pintu kamar terbuka kencang. Rin berlari masuk. ia mengambil jaket miliknya. manik aquamarine nya mengawasi kami. "aku boleh ikut kan?" ucapnya disela memakai jaket.

ampun! kenapa ini perempuan malah jadi polos?!

Miku mengangguk. "tentu saja!"

akhirnya kami berempat malam ini benar-benar pergi ke pasar malam. sesuatu yang tidak direncanakan sebelumnya. selama itu tidak mengganggu, aku ikut saja. lagipula Miku dan Rin cepat akrab. tampaknya semua akan berlangsung baik. satu hal yang terpenting, entah bagaimana caranya, sikap sok perempuan itu kembali hilang. hal langka ini patut disyukuri. setidaknya malam ini kekesalanku tidak akan bertambah.

"Len, sebaiknya kita ke sana saja."

Kaito menunjuk sebuah kedai minuman. sudah lama kami mengikuti 2 perempuan yang mendadak berubah seperti bocah itu berlarian kesana kemari. aku dan Kaito sampai kewalahan mengejarnya. aku mengangguk. membiarkan dua perempuan itu bermain adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

aku meminum jus pisang yang baru saja kupesan.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Rin? kenapa ia memakai perban?"

aku tersedak. "hah?"

"aku melihat semua yang terjadi di UKS, namun aku belum mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi."

tidak mengagetkan ia mengetahuinya. aku memperbaiki posisi duduk. meregangkan tangan ke atas. "mungkin ia punya masalah dengan ayah tirinya."

"mungkin?"

"aku tidak terlalu tahu pastinya. yang pasti, aku pernah secara tidak langsung membuat perempuan sok itu mendapat perlakuan buruk dari ayahnya."

Kaito menyikut. "jadi dugaanku waktu itu, benar kan?" aku mendelik. mulut cerobohku kebablasan. sebelum aku sempat melempar kaito dengan ranting, dua bocah perempuan itu datang. menyebalkan. padahal sebentar lagi aku akan mengeluarkan jurus saktiku untuk menyerang Kaito.

"Lihat! lihat!" Miku menunjukkan banyak benda yang dibawanya dengan riang. "kami memenangkan banyak permainan tadi! sebenarnya kebanyakan Rin yang menang, sih. dan... lihat! kita mendapatkan boneka beruang super besar!" perempuan hijau toska itu mengacungkan boneka beruang yang besarnya hampir melebihi tubuhnya sendiri. Rin yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya menyengir melihat perilaku Miku.

Yakin mau bawa pulang boneka sebesar itu?

Jam besar yang tergantung ditiang tengah pasar malam sudah menunjukkan ke angka 10.

"sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang."

sepanjang jalan Miku dan Rin sesekali saling terkikik pelan, menertawakan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Untuk malam ini, perilaku Rin kurasa 'cukup' normal jika dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya.

Rin mendadak menghentikan langkahnya ketika kami sudah hampir sampai ke gerbang rumahnya. kami semua ikut berhenti, menatapnya bingung. wajah Rin berubah pucat.

"...Rin?"

manik mataku mengikuti arah pandangan Rin. aku menemukan seorang pria beperawakan besar. tidak terlalu besar, tapi jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan kami.

Siapa?

Ayah Rin...? bukan.

terus siapa?

kalau saja Rin tampak setengah takut melihatnya, berarti pria itu memiliki hubungan dengan Rin.

Aku merasakan peringatan berbahaya dari tubuhku. instingku bergerak cepat, seolah mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku segera berlari ke hadapan pria yang sama sekali tidak kukenal itu. di hadapannya, aku membungkuk dalam-dalam. jujur saja aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang tubuhku lakukan, aku hanya merasa aku harus melakukannya.

"Maafkan kami!" ucapku setengah berteriak. "ini salahku sudah membuat Rin pergi keluar rumah. hukumlah aku, karena aku yang salah! jangan hukum Rin!"

Pria itu tidak memunculkan tanda-tanda akan berbicara. Aku membungkuk lebih dalam. hening. aku bisa mendengar napasku yang memburu, juga degup jantungku.

seseorang ikut membungkuk di sampingku. aku melirik. Rin? kenapa ia juga ikut membungkuk?

"dia tidak ada hubungannya!" Rin mendesis pelan.

aku menatap perempuan itu tidak mengerti.

Rin bangkit dari posisi membungkuknya. "mereka tidak bersalah." ucapnya pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. aku masih bisa mendengarnya samar-samar.

"mereka tidak tahu. mereka tidak bersalah, Tei-san."

Pria yang dipanggil Tei oleh Rin itu hanya menatapnya tajam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"mereka benar-benar tidak tahu, Tei-san."

aku tetap diam di posisi membungkuk, tidak berniat bergerak walau seinci pun. tidak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki Tei yang perlahan menjauhi kami. bayangannya menghilang terhalang pintu rumah Rin. Aku mengangkat wajah, lantas kembali berdiri tegak setelah merasa pria itu sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"oi." panggilku. "apa maksudmu tadi-"

Rin membalikkan badan, melemparkan pandangannya tepat ke mataku (sukses membuatku terbungkam). Di antara ekspresi ketakutan yang masih tersisa di wajahnya, ia tersenyum.

"Jika saja itu ayahku, kalian sudah tidak akan bisa menarik napas lagi."

* * *

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

Miku menarik bangku lain, menyeretnya ke samping Rin. Dari tempatku duduk ini, Miku terlihat berbicara padanya panjang lebar. Rin sesekali mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi lawan bicaranya. selebihnya ia hanya terdiam sambil menopang wajah dengan tangan kirinya. Pagi ini sifatnya berubah lebih dingin daripada tadi malam.

seperti biasa. perubahan sifat yang mendadak.

sekaligus tidak kumengerti.

"oi, oi."

Kaito duduk pada bangku di depanku membalikkan badan.

"apa yang kemarin Rin bilang padamu?"

"cuma sesuatu hal tidak penting."

Kaito merasa tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik. "yang tidak penting bisa jadi penting. cepat katakan apa yang Rin bilang."

Kalau sudah seperti ini, pemuda es krim ini tidak akan berhenti berkicau sebelum aku menjawabnya.

Aku mengangkat pandanganku dari pr yang sedang kukerjakan. mendengus pelan. "justru yang terpenting sekarang, kenapa kamu malah penasaran?"

"eh?" pemuda berambut biru itu memandangku bingung. "salah ya? Lagian pria asing kemarin memang terlihat cukup mengerikan. Apalagi sewaktu kamu tiba-tiba maju, aku sempat melihat pria itu mengeluarkan pisau atau semacam itulah." kaito mengingat-ingat.

Seketika bulu kudukku merinding. Yang benar saja! Itu sih sudah kelewat horor!

Aku mengganti posisi duduk, menatap Kaito lurus. "dia cuma bilang ke pria asing di sana kalau kita tidak bersalah dan kita tidak tahu. Itu saja."

"hah? gak tau apaan?"

"manakutahu!"

Kaito bersandar pada kursi, menyengir. "satu misteri sekolah ini muncul! sudah diputuskan! sebagai teman dekat, kita harus mencari tahu!"

"siapa yang bilang kita teman dekatnya?"

"tadi malam kita kan jalan bareng-bareng."

"memangnya perempuan sok itu mau kita jadi temannya?"

"siapa suruh dia ikut kita ke pasar malam?" Kaito tidak mau kalah.

"tapi-"

mulutku terbungkam. Kaito mengacak-acak puncak rambutku secara tiba-tiba dengan keras.

"mau dielak bagaimanapun, kita sudah terlibat, Len. kita akan membantu Rin. Entah masalah apa yang menimpa Rin. Aku merasa ada yang janggal."

aku terdiam. Kaito semakin semangat mengacak rambutku seperti anak kecil.

.

.

_terlibat... huh?_

_._

_._

"aku sudah janji akan membelikan Miku burger negi. jaa!" ucap Kaito sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar, tepat beberapa detik setelah Miku keluar kelas. aku masih bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kakinya yang rusuh.

aku terkekeh. mana ada burger negi di dunia ini. Dasar Kaito.

aku memalingkan wajahku ke tempat dimana Rin duduk. gadis itu sedang melamunkan sesuatu, menatap muram keluar jendela. aku berjalan ke samping tempat duduknya. Rin menatapku dengan tatapan sebal.

ia mendengus pelan, "kenapa-"

ucapannya terhenti. aku menjejalkan sepotong roti besar ke dalam mulutnya.

haha. rasakan itu.

Rin menarik roti setelah menghabiskan bagian yang sudah terlanjur digigitnya. "apa yang telah kamu lakukan?!" desis Rin.

aku menghembuskan napas. "aku jarang melihatmu ke kantin atau makan saat jam istirahat."

Gadis di depanku termangu. Dalam beberapa detik ia seperti kehabisan kata-kata. "ya.. Kan aku..." ia mengangkat wajah, menatapku kesal. "ja-jangan melakukannya lagi."

gadis itu memalingkan wajah ke tempat lain. aku yakin sekarang ia sedang melanjutkan memakan rotinya. dasar.

oke, waktunya serius.

"oh iya. Aku sempat kepikiran perkataanmu kemarin malam. Jadi apa maksudmu kemarin?"

Rin menoleh. menatapku bingung. "..ha? apa?"

aku menghempaskan diriku ke sebuah bangku samping Rin. "oh, ayolah! ucapanmu kemarin, lalu kalimatmu sewaktu di gang itu. bagaimana bisa aku menerima kalimatmu mentah-mentah tanpa tau apa yang terjadi?"

raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih muram. ia menatap lurus ceruk mataku, seolah mencari-cari sesuatu di sana. "gak penting."

"kalau tidak penting kenapa aku tidak boleh mengejar ayahmu itu?!"

"kenapa sih. Bukan urusanmu juga." Rin berkata sinis. Bagus, sifat soknya kembali lagi. "lagipula kalau kamu tau-"

.

.

"...nanti kamu bakal mati."

aku tertawa hambar. "kamu selalu saja mengungkit-ungkit kematian. memangnya apa yang salah dengan-"

Brak!

"diam!" Rin menggebrak meja. Ia mengertakkan gigi.

"...Rin-"

hening.

Rin kembali menatapku lurus. Ia menghela napas. "oke. Aku akan mengurangi kata-kata 'mati', satu kata itu terlalu berlebihan kan. Tapi intinya, kalau kamu terus-terusan mencari tau, kamu bisa dapat masalah. Ini masalah keluarga, kau mengerti? Jadi tolong jangan ikut campur." seketika nada bicaranya berubah tenang. Secepat itu.

Gadis di hadapanku ini menarik napas dalam. Jelas-jelas ia sedang berusaha menahan air matanya keluar. Entah untuk apa.

.

.

.

_maaf._

* * *

Gakupo-sensei masih menjelaskan pelajaran. aku menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan. pelajaran akan berakhir, sementara aku belum mengerti. aku mengacak rambut.

Reaksi spontan Rin tadi membuatku tidak bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Gakupo-sensei.

sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba melupakannya. namun semakin keras aku mencobanya, ingatan menyebalkan itu semakin menempel.

phew. mungkin ini balasan untukku karena sudah membuat seorang perempuan menangis. nyaris menangis sih.

aku melirik bangku Rin. ia tampak biasa saja, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi saat jam istirahat. kenapa ia bisa memasang wajah datar seperti tidak ada yang terjadi? sedangkan aku masih frustasi mengingatnya.

atau ini aku yang berlebihan?

Kaito yang duduk di depanku membalikkan badan dengan cepat. aku menatapnya kaget.

"Ayo kita sekelompok!"

kau membalikkan badan dengan tiba-tiba dan bilang kita akan sekelompok? apa aku baru saja melewatkan sesuatu yang penting?

Miku yang duduk di sampingku menggeser bangkunya sedikit kearahku. "tadi melamun ya? sebentar lagi kita kelas kita akan mengadakan kegiatan diluar. kemungkinan kita akan menginap di pantai. selama seminggu. argh! aku sudah tidak sabar!" Miku menatapku. "dan tentu saja di sana kita diberi tugas. satu kelompok 4 orang."

Kaito meregangkan tangan. "lumayan untuk mengusir stres. biasanya tugas yang dikasih tidak terlalu ribet."

"oh, ya! ayo kita bertiga sekelompok! um.. berarti tinggal satu orang lagi... hee..." Miku melirik seisi kelas. "bagaimana kalau Rin?"

seperti yang sudah kutebak.

"itupun kalau Rin mau." apalagi tadi aku sempat membuat masalah dengannya.

Miku tersenyum lebar. "kita kan teman dekat karena tadi malam Rin sudah jalan bareng kita ke pasar malam!"

ampun. apa hubungannya pasar malam dengan teman dekat? Miku sama saja dengan Kaito.

"mumpung sudah bel pulang, aku akan menanyakannya pada Rin. oh, lihat. Rin masih ada di tempat duduknya."

perempuan gila negi itu sudah pergi tanpa bisa kucegah. ya sudahlah. kuserahkan saja semuanya pada takdir. Entah wajah apa yang harus kupasang jika nanti berhadapan dengan Rin.

"permisi..." Miku melewati beberapa meja dan murid kelasku.

aku hanya bisa melihat aksi Miku. namun karena kelas yang super berisik, aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya.

oke. kurang lebih seperti inilah gambarannya.

Miku sudah berada di samping Rin. ia menepuk pundak Rin cukup keras, membuat perempuan honeyblonde itu terlonjak kaget. tumben Rin bisa memasang ekspresi abstrak gitu.

mereka berdua bercakap-cakap sebentar. Miku terlihat menarik paksa Rin. yang ditarik cuma bisa pasrah diseret Miku. dasar. dan mereka berjalan kemari. tidak-tidak. tepatnya Miku yang berjalan dan Rin yang diseret.

"Yo, teman tercinta! Rin akan ikut kelompok kita!" Miku tersenyum bangga sambil merangkul Rin supaya perempuan itu tidak mencoba kabur. Rin menatap kami sambil membenarkan tas miliknya yang hampir jatuh.

"tapi, aku tidak bisa ikut." Rin akhirnya buka mulut.

Miku memandang Rin bingung. "loh, kenapa?"

"err... ayahku... tidak akan mengizinkannya." Rin terlihat ragu. ia melirik sekeliling dengan gusar.

aku menegakkan posisi duduk. jadi ini karena ayahnya lagi. Apa peraturan yang dibuat ayahnya sampai seketat itu?

"kalau begitu kita akan membuat ayahmu mengizinkannya." ucapku spontan.

Dasar. Aku sendiri juga kaget atas apa yang baru aku ucapkan.

Rin mengangkat wajah. memandangku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"ide bagus, Len. kita akan membuat ayah Rin memberikan izin padanya." Kaito menepuk bahuku, menyengir. lalu melempar pandangannya pada perempuan toska yang tengah merangkul Rin."gimana, Miku?"

Miku tersentak pelan. sedetik kemudian ia mengguncang-guncang Rin dengan senang. "Aku ikut! Ayo kita buat Rin ikut liburan kelas!"

Rin pasrah diguncang Miku. perempuan honeyblonde itu memasang senyuman yang lebih mirip dengan ringisan.

.

.

.

maaf saja.

tapi aku harus menebus kesalahanku.

* * *

suara langkah kaki kami memenuhi setiap sudut lorong yang sudah sepi. bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu. otomatis sekolah sudah sepi. hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih berada di sekolah.

kami berhenti di depan pintu ruang guru. aku menarik napas. Kaito dan Miku yang berada di sampingku saling tatap. sementara Rin hanya memasang wajah datar di belakang.

aku mengangkat tangan, mengetuk pintu. terdengar suara seorang guru dari dalam yang mempersilahkan kami masuk.

setelah aku memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya, di dalam ruang guru hanya terdapat seorang guru perempuan yang sibuk menulis di sebuah buku catatan kecil, Meiko-sensei. bagus, kebetulan Meiko-sensei adalah wali kelas kami.

"permisi...!" ucap kami kompak.

Meiko-sensei melepas pandangannya dari buku kecil yang dipegangnya, menatap kami satu-persatu. "hmm? ada apa?"

baru saja aku mau mengutarakan alasan kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba kesini, Miku sudah mulai bicara.

"kami mau meminta sensei untuk membuat surat perintah!"

aku dan Kaito sontak langsung menatap Miku bingung. Rin menepuk wajah. Miku yang berdiri di tengah hanya balas menatap dengan pandangan 'apa-aku-baru-saja-salah-ngomong'. Lalu menyengir tanpa dosa.

yang benar saja! surat perintah apaan, Miku! memangnya polisi?!

Meiko-sensei menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "apa maksudnya, Hatsune-san? surat perintah? untuk apa?"

Mendadak Miku merasa gugup. berkali-kali ia menyikut Kaito diam-diam, minta dibantu.

"a-ah... jadi gini, sensei.." Kaito angkat bicara menggantikan Miku. bocah negi itu menarik napas lega. "kami mau meminta sensei untuk membuat semacam surat untuk orang tua Kamine Rin supaya mengijinkannya untuk ikut kegiatan kelas."

yap, itulah rencana kami.

Meiko-sensei ganti menatap Rin. "eh? apa orang tua Kamine-san tidak mengijinkannya?" melihat Rin yang tetap terdiam, Meiko-sensei menganggukkan wajahnya.

"ayolah, sensei! lihatlah wajah Rin! pasti Rin pengen ikut liburaaaaan!" Miku menarik-narik kedua pipi Rin. aku segera menyikut perut Miku supaya ia menghentikan perbuatannya itu. Miku melirikku, lalu kembali menyengir.

Meiko-sensei terdiam sebentar. "oke, akan sensei buatkan." tersenyum.

Miku bersorak, "waaa! kita sayang, seenseeei!" Miku baru terdiam setelah Meiko-sensei memberinya tatapan tajam.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Meiko-sensei memberikan secarik kertas. Kami langsung berkumpul melihat isi tulisan yang di sana.

Aku membacanya cepat. "Tapi sensei... sepertinya surat ini tidak akan membuat orangtua Rin mengijinkannya."

Kaito dan Miku menatapku bingung. "Memangnya ada yang salah, Len?"

Aku menunjuk surat. "Mungkin kita harus menambahkan suatu kalimat yang berisi 'sedikit' ancaman. Mungkin ini sedikit kasar, tapi... kemungkinan besar kita akan berhasil."

"hmm... Sedikit ancaman?" Ibu guru itu berpikir sebentar. Meiko-sensei tersenyum. "Ide bagus."

Rencana meminta Meiko-sensei membuat surat sukses. Yang menjadi masalah adalah pada saat memberikannya pada ayah Rin. Menurut pengalamanku yang sebelumnya, aku memang cukup takut dengan ayah Rin. Tatapan tajamnya seolah akan membuatku mati ditempat.

"Oke. Jadi apa rencananya?"

"Tinggal ngasih surat ini doang kan?"

"Siapa yang bakal ngasih?"

Kami ribut di depan gerbang rumah Rin. Sementara Rin hanya memerhatikan gerak-gerik kami dari balik jendela di lantai dua.

"Aku tekan belnya sekarang!"

"T-tunggu, Miku!"

"aku tekan!"

"t-t-tungg-"

Ting! Tong!

Terdengar langkah berat mendekati pintu. Aku menahan napas. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Aku tidak terlalu yakin rencana ini akan berjalan mulus. Ditambah dengan kejadian yang kurang baik saat aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan ayah Rin.

Terdengar suara kunci yang dibuka dua kali. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar berdiri.

Aku menelan ludah.

* * *

TBC


End file.
